multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hegan
The Hegan are a race of sapients from Undrishuar, related to the diphelios. This also means that they are a distant relative of the Krijgvolk. They are one of the three main Aurion Galaxy sapients, the others being the Doer and the Bishaurt. They are considered the race with the highest destructive potential. Biology The Hegan's most unusual feature is their arms, which stick out from their jaws. These arms, in fact, are long divisions of the tongue. They have a small pore in the 'palm' of the hand, which leads to a long tube within. Because of this, they can use their arms in the same way that an elephant uses its trunk. These tongues are also very strong, and can break bones with ease. They retract into special pockets within the base of the neck. These tongue-arms are used due to their wings being unable to grasp. These wings have a deadly neurotoxin spur, able to kill in seconds, as a remnant from their evolutionary past. Their legs are relatively weak, but are able to walk for long periods of time. They had 390 subjective million years of evolution. History The Hegan first learned of other races through probes. The result was that it was destroyed in the crossfire between the Doer and Bishaurt. In response to this, a large amount of military ships were launched, to protect their solar system. When the Bishaurt arrived, they attempted to attack. The result was a huge success for the Hegan, and they were not attacked again for a few decades. Probes were sent out to monitor the Bishaurt and other's weaponry, and their turret-ships were improved accordingly. After a century, races generally didn't mess with the Hegan and their powerful weapons. As time went by, they colonised new planets, each with the same powerful planetary defence. They remained neutral between the wars, no matter how many times races attempted to attack them. Only one race has ever succeeded in breaking through the Hegan armoury to attack a planet. The result was that their space empire was annihalated, and the surviving colonies were given new laws to condense them back on to a single planet. Currently, planets with said empire living on them have been halved. Recently, the Bishaurt gave them inter-universal tech for this, as a prize for being peaceful. They are beginning to open to relations with the Bishaurt and Doer. Weaponry The Hegan have immense power and are able to blast Bishaurt fleets to pieces with ease. They regularly use cannons that could rend entire cities apart, and xasers that irradiate entire ships. The most powerful of these is the Planetary Concusser, that can raze multiple worlds if given enough power. The Bishaurt believe that, if the Hegan decided to break the peace and attack, they would stand little chance against them. Ground weaponry Most melee weaponry for the Hegans are long and light, such as spears with plasma tips, due to the fact that a Hegan's tongue is attached to the skull and can put strain on the neck if there are too-heavy weights. Guns are often attached to chest-pieces or battle-masks, where they are able to be aimed and fired by the Hegan. Machine-pistols and other small weapons are the most common weapon, as these can be carried around easily and can make short work of enemies. Relations Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Undrishuar Category:Omnivores Category:Forest Animals Category:Aurion